A Collection of Hetalia Shorts
by klw831
Summary: A collection of yaoi short stories with everyone's favorite pairings from Hetalia. Rated M for all short story/chapters.
1. Russia x America ( M )

A Collection of Hetalia Shorts

Author note: This isnt a chapter story, just a fanficition with many short stories with every pairing one can think of. Rated M, Hetalia does not belong to me this is for fun. Please read the authors note at the end of the story. o u o

* * *

Story One.

**Let's Talk**

Russia X America

~.

Russia requested for a moment of America's time, not an hour, just a few minutes. It was surprising when the large male raised his hand in the middle of the World Conference. He didn't speak up, he didn't shout, he just lifted his hand. The United Kingdom was in the middle of his turn, but it was hard to ignore Russia, no matter how hard one tried. Looking towards the violet eyed man, he was given the opportunity to speak. Standing up he looked towards America and asked," After this meeting, can I have a moment of your time?" The large room fell silent after the country asked his question.

At first the United States wasn't sure if the Russian was even talking to him. Swallowing his mouthful of double cheeseburger, the blond finally acknowledged it and agreed. Shortly after he reached for another burger and the meeting continued when England cleared his throat.

When the gathering ended America stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall as he waited for the other country. With his large drink in hand he sipped it down as someone caught his attention. In front of him, Russia smiled, hands down at his sides. The blond blinked before pulling the drink away from his mouth, clearing his throat he asked," So what is it Russia?"

The man smiled as he hovered over the blond," Hello America, did you wait long?" He asked.

" No dude, just a couple minutes. So what do you want?"

" Da, just a few minutes of your time, can we go somewhere private?"

America paused for a second eyeing the taller man," Yeah sure", he answered throwing his drink away.

With his hands in his pockets America walked down the hallway with Russia following close behind. Even though he wasn't being touched or bushed against, he could still feel the Russian. It was weird, every time he was around the large country these odd feelings would consume him, bother him. But he wasn't supposed to be worried, he's a hero. Hero's don't worry, they take action, like today, America was going to take action and listen like a hero.

Opening the door to an empty lecture room the blond made his way to the table and sat down. Russia closed the door and smiled hearing the faint click of the doorknob. Resting his head against his fist the United States asked," Okay dude, so what do you wanna talk about?" Honestly America was annoyed, he wanted to go home, and play his new video game, maybe stop at McDonalds and grab a few extra burgers.

"Lately you and your boss have been meddling with things in my country, da?" He asked, getting straight to the point. This caught the other nation off guard.

America paused," What are you talking about?"

" You know America, I have been around for a very long time, so I am not dumb", Russia informed. Slowly walking over towards the smaller country he leaned down, still smiling as he placed his hands on the table," If you could please explain to me, why you feel it is necessary to contact my boss with your pathetic ideas for economical and political reform to better my home land?"

Even though he was smiling, it still felt really creepy. America leaned back in his chair slowly sinking downward as Russia studied him with those violet eyes of his. He wasn't sure how to answer, it wasn't a lie. Everything was true, though how he said it seemed a little harsh. He didn't want to better it, he just wanted to offer a few new ideas. Plus it was his boss who told him to speak to Russia's, he was just following orders.

" Yo Russia, it's not what you think!" He started, shaking in his seat he swallowed," I just wanted to offer a few ideas to maybe help-"

" Help what?" Russia asked leaning closer," You see America there is a reason I did not wish to bring this topic up during the meeting. I wanted to deal with you myself, man to man, country to country. If you cannot see it already, you should already know who the stronger one in this room is, da? So I will ask again, why do you feel obligated to meddle with my country's affairs behind my back?"

" I didn't mean to do it behind your back."

" Yes you did, do not lie to me America, I do not enjoy lies."

" I'm not lying! I was just following orders!" The smaller country replied," Talk to your boss but don't take this out on me!" It was becoming more difficult to hold onto the heroic attitude he proudly displayed for so long. Though he would never admit it out loud, he was scared. Russia was quiet, and kept to himself, but he was big and strong. The worst part was, he's unpredictable, almost impossible to read. That's what makes him terrifying.

_Oh why did he agree to talk to him?_ America cursed at himself.

" Yet you regret to inform me."

Grabbing a hold of the blonds arm he yanked him forward, throwing him off his seat and onto the ground with a loud thud. Sitting up he scrambled to his feet as the Russian approached him. With one hand he took a hold the blond's wrists, pinning them to the carpet. With his large body hovering over the American the man grinned as he watched the other panic. Russia leaned down, their noses only inches apart," I will not let you change me Alfred, I am not like the rest." Russia smirked slowly pulling away Texas, tossing the glasses onto the floor," Maybe it is you who needs to be changed for the better?"

" Russia you better stop this!" Alfred snapped.

" Or what? If you haven't noticed by now, it is you on the floor being over powered by me."

Before he could reply the Russian's lips crashed down onto his own. His kiss was forceful and angry, so controlling he struggled to keep his teeth closed. He tried to move his head away but with a free hand the cold country held him in place as his tongue tried to break it's way inside the American's mouth. Russia tightened his grip on the other country's hand, causing America to gasp, giving Russia the opportunity he needed. His tongue slipped inside, rubbing and twirling against the other male's. The Russians scarf dangled next to America's head, the fabric brushing against his skin. Blue eyes glared at the object as the larger male continued to abuse him. If only Britain were here, or France, or even China. This communist country would surely pay. Regretting the very second he thought of assaulting the United States of America.

Parting away the Russian smiled as he licked his lips,"You taste very sweet America, your lips are so soft and warm."

The smaller country blushed a dark red, growling as he tried to jerk his hands free,"Let me go!"

Russia shook his head," Nyet, I am sorry but you need to learn your lesson. You keep meddling with other countries yet other countries are not allowed to meddle with you. It isn't nice to tease others." Pulling the zipper down on the blond's jacket he smiled," I cannot wait to see you broken on the floor by my amazing power."

Though the outer apparel remained on him, he tugged away at the tan uniform that coated the blond's body until the white button-up top was fully exposed. Ivan yanked at the brown tie casting it aside as he undid every button, one by one. America trembled as a large hand grazed across his flesh. Gritting his teeth as the Russian twisted his nipples, chuckling as they perked in his grasp. Slipping his hand inside he put a firm hold onto the young Nation's manhood and started to play with it. Slamming his legs together made the action hard but not impossible. Russia's smile turned into a grin as he moved his hand faster, up and down the American's length. He loved hearing the dirty sounds, it only encouraged him. But what he loved most were the lovely faces the other male made as he struggled to keep himself together.

It was cute.

" Do you like it America?" He asked, rubbing his thumb around the tip of the shaft's head.

The blond's hips bucked as he panted heavily," N-no! Just stop this! It's sick!" Heroes don't do this, they don't give into the bad guys!

" Nyet, this is not sick, you are enjoying this da?"

" No I'm not!"

" But look at yourself, you are already so close. The United States of America, reaching his orgasm by my hand, such a wonderful thought."

" N-Never!" He snapped.

Ivan looked into those blue orbs, filled with so much hatred and disgust.

Once again, it was cute. Russia couldn't help but smile.

Without warning he thrust his hold on Alfred's manhood faster, gripping it tightly. The blond jerked and twitched under him as Russia felt the member pulse in his hand.

As much as America tried to hold it in his body simply refused to listen to his mental pleas. Moaning out the man's lower half jerked forward as he released himself. Crying out as he held his eyes shut, he did not want to see the twisted, sick smile that was on Russia's face. He refused.

Violet eyes watched in amazement as the American reached his climax, his seed dripping onto the creme colored carpet. He panted heavily, eyes closed shut. It wasn't fair. How come Alfred gets to have all the fun?

Pulling the blond to his knees as released his own hard on to the American. Slowly opening his eyes America's gaze went wide as he looked at the monster before him. That's impossible, that can't be real. He sent his foot against the Russian's leg trying brake free. There's no way he's going to do that, never would he ever do such a disgusting thing! Ivan grunted as he shifted back. The American just kicked him, but it actually hurt.

Hands wrapping around the Nation's hips he was dragged back, his pants quickly ripped off with the unnatural determination of the Russian Federation. America turned around with begging eyes but Russia continued, pulling at his boxers. Desperate to crawl away Alfred tried kicking again, but was soon halted as a hand gripped onto his leg and held it straight into the air. America's face was brick red as his secret entrance was exposed to the other country.

Russia aligned the head of his shaft to the country's hole, and with one hard thrust he slammed himself inside.

At that moment, America screamed.

He screamed holding onto the small curls of the room's flooring. His eyes wide as tears built up on the skin's edges. His body was still as pain pulsed inside him. America tried to move, tried to crawl away and save the very last ounce of dignity he had left, but his being refused to obey.

Pushing the man's leg back Russia started to move himself in a harsh rhythm against the other country's body. His beige-blond hair draped in front of his face as he started to indulge himself. Russia was no longer smiling, or smirking, he was taking in the feeling of the country's body that wrapped around his manhood. That wonderful, blissful feeling. His head hung lower as he tried to push himself deeper, eyeing the blood that dripped onto the floor with each movement he made. Small whimpers clashed against the dirty sounds that filled the room, along with his settle grunts.

As time went on Alfred lost control, his mouth spilling naughty moans and embarrassing sounds, sounds a girl would make. His body going limp as his shaft started to grow erect again, bouncing to the man's movements. At this point America no longer struggled, he didn't talk back or fight back. He just laid there, legs wide open as the 'communist ' continued to pleasure himself. The large male gasped, and his pace quickened, holding onto the nation's leg with a better hold, wrapping both arms around the limb. Russia's face was flustered as his pelvis slapped against the American's, his shaft twitching madly inside. His head flew back as he reached his climax, and to much of his surprise, Alfred meet his. America's seed stained the floor as Russia spilled himself inside the Nation's inner walls.

Sitting himself back the large member plopped out of the Nation's body. He watched as his aftermath dripped from the pink entrance, Russia couldn't help but smile. He stood up, grabbing a tissue he cleaned himself off. Zipping his pants back up Ivan looked down at the broken country that laid on his side on the messy floor. At that moment the elder country was proud of himself, he, single-handedly broke down one of the world's most powerful nations. Not with a gun, not with an army, but with his own hands.

Alfred refused to move but his eyes looked at Russia, his shattered blue eyes. Ivan bent down picking up Texas, turning the American's face toward his, as he slid the glasses on and patted the younger country's head.

" Thank you for giving me a moment of your time America, I am glad we had this conversation." Oh so very glad.

Alfred din't say anything.

Russia sighed as he made his way to the door, turning the knob as he pushed it, and without saying another word he left it open and made his way down the hallway. Turning the corner he bumped into England, the United Kingdom stumbled back before quickly apologizing," Ah, sorry Russia, didn't see you there", he chuckled weakly.

Ivan just smiled.

" Have you finished your little meeting with America?"

He nodded," Da, I did."

" How did it go if you don't mind me asking?"

" Wonderful, he is a great person to talk too."

" Oh good, can I see him for a moment?"

" Yes, down the hall, last door to your left England."

* * *

Authors note: Did you enjoy, god I hope you did, I know I did. Please show me some love and leave a review. I am now open for requests, have a hetalia pair you like? Have a crack pair? Leave a nice comment and a request and i'll most likely do it. Please fav too!


	2. England x America ( M )

author note: a request, the second and final part to _Let's Talk. _Please read the author's note at the bottom.

* * *

Story Two.

**Let's Talk **P2. Final

England x America

~.

When England stumbled across the broken nation he was speechless. The scene was horrid, even Britain struggled coming up with the right words to say.

The room had a horrid stench, it smelled like humiliation ( if humiliation had a scent), blood, and sweat. America refused to move, he laid on the floor lip, in a puddle of his own shame. In England's opinion, red and white didn't look too pleasing on the floor. Pulling the country to his feet he let the blond lean against him as he guided the broken man to his room for the night.

Washing him was a chore, but it had to be done. He had to get that stench off of him. England liked it better when America smelled like burgers and Pepsi, not vodka and salt. Placing the large Nation into the bath he soaked him with water and body wash, scrubbing him until he smelled somewhat normal. Trying his best to avoid thinking about it too much, England started to wash the dirty area. He didn't want to touch the mess, but it angered him more than it disgusted him. It wasn't America's fault, this was a result of a sick attempt of domination.

After the bath, Alfred was showered off and dressed in the extra pair of pajamas England brought for himself. He always knew extras were a good thing.

Able to get a quick snack England placed the dish down on the small table, America sat there eying the greasy eatables with his legs together.

A few seconds passed and oddly enough America didn't seem too interested in the fast food. " Come on Alfred, I bought you some chips, you like chips right?" England smiled weakly taking his seat across the other nation. Crossing his legs under the table the green eyes looked at him sadly as he sighed," You never say no to these fatty things."

America shook his head, pushing the plate towards the other country. England grabbed it, picking up a fry he held it in front of the blond's mouth, teasing," Remember how I had to beg you to try these?"He growled, but England paid no mind to it," Then you loved them and begged me to make you more, what happened to that America, hm? I do miss him."

Alfred growled, "He's not here-!" shoving the food item inside America's mouth Britain smiled as the blue eyed man chewed, then swallowed angrily," Hey!"

" Well it seems like he's here. Would he like another one?"

" No just-" another fry was crammed inside his mouth," I said!-" and another," England knock it-!" and another," ARTHUR!" He shouted slamming his fists against the table.

England chuckled in his seat withdrawing his hand," What? I'm just trying to cheer you up, that's all."

" I want that communist bastard dead!" The blond snapped, teeth gritting as he hissed under his breath.

" America-" He was interrupted.

" No just let me talk! Please!" He begged.

England did as requested and closed his mouth. Hands on his lap he sat back against the chair and listened, ready to hear the worst.

America shivered holding onto his sides as he held his legs together, taking a deep breath he started," I-I have never been so humiliated in my whole existence! He smiled the whole time! He said he wanted to teach me a lesson! I didn't even do anything, I was just following orders from my boss!" He sobbed the more he carried on about the topic, his hands covering his eyes as tears traveled down his arms," I needed to learn a lesson he said!" America sounded like a child that was just beaten up after school. This wasn't the normal America, no, this was the voice of a broken man.

Like a hero who had just lost the battle, and it was all Russia's fault.

Lord knows what he went through in that room. England could only guess but he will never know nor did he really want too.

" I bled! He made me bleed Arthur! And he kept smiling, he-he smiled the whole time!"

Arthur sat there, dying for the man across him. His heart sank as the feeling of a firm grip grasped onto his chest. He never felt so horrible, before today. The United Kingdom was starting to blame himself. _Why did I allow that bastard to speak? _He questioned himself. _What that man did, he will never earn my forgiveness.I should have went with him, I shouldn't have left them alone-  
_

" I don't understand!" Alfred broke the man's train of thought.

Hearing the chair Arthur sat in bang against the table America opened his eyes.

His stare widened as England's hand held his cheek. Watching as Arthur stood up from his seat and moved closer. With his free hand on the table he supported himself as he leaned in, only inches away. Placing his lips against the younger country America melted, returning the favor without a second wasted. This made Arthur happy, seeing how his little America liked this, Alfred and Arthur are lovers after all.

England pulled away smiling," You know I would never blame you for anything Alfred, except for giving out stupid suggestions."

Blue eyes looked away blushing," But he did, he said I have no right to meddle with other countries-"

" Unless they insult you", Arthur corrected," there's a reason me and France fight every day." _That damn frog._

" Yeah he makes fun of your hair and your cooking."

Arthur nodded," Yes, which makes him meddling."

England stood up, grabbing the blond's hand as he lead him to the large bed that sat in the middle of the room. America made his way onto it first, as he scooted back England crawled onto the covers, smirking as he pressed his lips against America's once more. Pulling the lose pajama bottoms off Alfred, Arthur started to yank at the large shirt, tossing it to the side. America pulled at the man's tie, and his green uniform. Lips still locked England was able to yank it off, along with his dress shirt. Both stood on their knees, balancing on the blankets and each other. England broke away, unbuttoning his bottoms the lower apparel slipped down to his ankles. Leaving the elder country in his boxers.

" I'll deal with Russia myself, only I'm allowed to touch you this way."

" I know", America blushed a dark shade, looking into England's green eyes.

America sat against the bedpost, opening his legs wide as England pumped the Nation's shaft. The blond moaned as he looked away, but England didn't mind at all. Leaning down he kissed the tip and slowly wrapped his lips around the head of the manhood. America gripped onto the United Kingdom's blond locks biting his bottom lip as his lower half started to buck with excitement. England's mouth trailed up and down the younger country's manhood, lips wrapped around the begging member as he continued. His green eyes gazed at America, selfishly proud of his work. Alfred was his and only his, for that fool to abuse him in such a horrible way will never be excused. Putting a curse on the country was the next thing on England's to-do list, right after America of course. Arthur moved his head up, lips rocking the tip of the shaft as America gripped onto the sheets, his finger nails digging into the fabric.

Gasping out Alfred moaned,"Ar-Arthur!" He gritted his teeth as his head flew back. The United Kingdom swallowed the country's essence without hesitation.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he licked the corner of his mouth," Feeling better?"

" Y-yes", Alfred swallowed as he nodded.

England smiled," Good because we're not done yet", licking his fingers he drew circles around the United States' entrance," I won't stop until I make you mine again."

For some reason that line made the younger Nation blush.

Pushing his finger inside the puckered entrance he twisted it about inside, trying to find that special area. With no such luck he slid in another one, like scissors he stretched his partner out, thrusting them inside the pink hole until finally, America gasped. Thumping his index finger against the bundle of nerves Britain watched as the other blond jerked and bucked his hips. America's manhood slowly erecting again once more, ready for another round.

Pulling out his shaft he lined the head of his member the Nation's hole, and with a firm grip on his hips, he slid himself inside. America wrapped his legs around Britain, gritting his teeth as his insides were stretched out by his 'brother's' manhood. Finally all the way inside Arthur kept still, waiting for the signal to proceed. America grunted, still sore from earlier but he didn't want to ruin this. He knew it would get better, he was with England after all.

Looking up the blue eyed man nodded as he braced himself, taking it as an okay Arthur pulled his hips back and plunged himself inside the country's body, grinning at the sexy moans his partner made. America's body jumped and rubbed against the bedding as the grip of his legs tightened, his feet brushing against the Brit's back. Wrapping his hand around Alfred's length he quickened his movement, licking his lips as he watched America's sexy reactions.

Sitting back Britain placed America on his lap, and continued slapping himself against the Nation as he rammed his lips against the other. The Unite States' back bent in as he bounced himself against the smaller man. Moaning and grunting as England continued to thrust his hand up and down, against the younger man's shaft. It twitched as he grazed the head with his thumb, America couldn't hold it," Arthur please, I'm so close!"

England looked at him," It's okay just a little more, I'm close too!" But he had to hold it. England loved finishing together, it was a rule the country established the first time they slept together.

Moving faster England grunted as he gritted his teeth. His head flew back as he released himself inside the smaller countries tunnel. Feeling the man's seed America cried out. His manhood twitched as he too, reached his peak. They held each other tightly, both refusing to move an inch, staying in their embrace.

America leaned against him, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

Looking into each other eyes they smiled, quickly kissing him England asked," How are you feeling?"

America nodded as he leaned his head against the country's shoulder," A lot better", he admitted.

England kissed his forehead," I promise, first thing in the morning I'll put a curse on the bloody wanker."

* * *

authors note: request made by guest, please review and fav. have a request of a pairing? let me know~. Next up is Canada and Prussia.


	3. Prussia x Canada ( M )

Authors note: Sorry this took, like forever. Life has become super busy and I didn't have time to write this ( until today ). Well I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Story Three.

**Don't Ignore It**

Prussia x Canada

~.

Canada gasped as he gripped onto the bed sheets, his lower half shaking as he felt the other man's fingers ravish his insides. Dirty, lustful moans escaped his mouth as he swayed his hips back and forth, almost bucking the sinful feelings that pulsed throughout his body. Twisting the bedding Matthew looked back at the white haired man that continued to embarrass him, even behind closed doors. Gilbert grinned as he jerked his hand faster in a steady movement leaning over to the blond's ear the albino asked," Do you like it Canada?"

Matthew shook his head, before his could answer Prussia pounded his fingers against that sweet bundle of nerves that laid rest inside the country's inner walls. The Canadian's manhood twitched as his juices begun to stain the blankets underneath him.

Gilbert smirked as he asked again," I said, do you like it Canada?"

" Do-don't!" Matthew gasped," Don't call say that! Its so!-"

" Naughty ja?" Prussia interrupted leaning closer, only inches away from the blonds ear," Who would have guessed sweet Canada liked to do such naughty things, and in my brudder's home no less?"

Lecturing himself inside his own mind, the country slapped himself over and over again.

Why did he say yes to America?

Why did he talk to Prussia?

And why did he tag along to see his ' many records of awesomeness?'

_~._

_It all started last Friday, with a phone call. A phone call from America. At first Matthew ignored it, he ignored the first five calls within the hour. Then as the day went on, one couldn't simply ignore a phone that rung continuously, especially from the United States._

_When he answered the phone he was told about an invitation to a Surprise Birthday Party for Germany, thrown by Italy of course. It was set for Saturday, and even though Canada hasn't been too busy he tried to make up an excuse. But every excused he made up his brother would argue with it, and both of them knew deep down, that Canada was never truly busy. The conversation went on for about thirty minutes until Matthew caved in and agreed to tag along with America._

_Matthew planned on staying close to Alfred, they arrived together but unfortunately as the night went on they were no longer together. America and England happened to approach the snack table at the same time, resulting into a food debate with no possible winner, and France stood in the background simply laughing at the two. Rather than get involved the country headed towards the extra living room down the hallway, hoping for some peace and quiet. Silently making his way inside the neat living space the blond sat down on the couch and let out a sigh._

_Canada never really liked parties. Parties meant people, a lot of people. Heck, he never liked meetings, even with his boss. Canada just didn't enjoy a crowd, whatever the circumstance. He would rather be home watching a good hockey game eating a few pancakes for dinner, answering the normal 'who are you' questions from Kumajirou. _

_Pushing his hair back Matthew propped his legs up on the foot stool in front of him and closed his eyes, ever so grateful for the moment of solitude._

_Little did he know of the red eyes that watched him from the doorway. Slowly walking in, hiding the sounds of his footsteps rather impressively Prussia made his way behind the country, leaning over he snickered," Already bored?"_

_Canada jumped from the sound of the voice. Falling off the sofa he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at this. Holding onto his sides the albino cackled pointing at Canada like some child on the playground," HA! Your face! You should have seen it!" _

_Standing up Matthew growled,"T-thats not funny!" Glancing up at the yellow bird above him he swatted at it. _

_The small creature landed on top of Prussia's head as the man continued" Ja! It is funny! You should have seen your face America!"_

_" A...America?" Standing up Matthew straightened out the wrinkles from his coat as he corrected," I'm not America, i'm Canada!"_

___Prussia stopped laughing, blinking as he looked back at the country,_" Who?"

_" Canada!"_

_" Canada? Oh you mean the country with the leaf on it's flag ja?"_

_" It's-It's not just any leaf! It's a maple leaf!"_

_" Whatever", Prussia smirked once more," Why is Canada here all by his lonesome hm?"_

_" Well I-" the country stuttered," I-I just wanted to get away from the loud noise thats all."_

_" Oh, what a coincidence, me too!" _

_" R-really?"_

_" Ja, I just wanted to find a nice place to sit back enjoy my awesomeness. Everyone cares about Germany today and not Prussia so here I am punishing them."_

_" Punishing, how?"_

_" By keeping my awesomeness to myself", Prussia grinned, hands on his hips._

_" I don't really think that's a form of punishment", Matthew chuckled lightly._

_" Ja it is! There is no such thing as a party if Prussia isn't in it!"_

_" It sounds like they're having fun without you."_

_" Do you doubt me Maple Leaf? I am Prussia, if you look up awesome in the dictionary my face will be there, that word doesn't even need a definition, it just has my face!" Gilbert crossed his arms," And I have proof, so much proof that it will blow your mind!"_

_Canada blinked," Proof? Of what?"_

_" MY AWESOMENESS!"_

_Grabbing the blond by the wrist Gilbert dragged him out of the room down towards the stairs that led to the basement. Walking past the party it didn't surprise Matthew that no one took notice of his absence. Prussia kicked the door open and ran down the stairs in hot pursuit, with Canada desperately trying to keep up. Now meeting another door Prussia pushed it open and stated very loudly,__" See, the records of my awesomeness is basically unlimited!" Prussia shouted as he made his way over to a bookshelf. Matthew trailed behind him, speechless looking at the endless collection of diaries and journals the man kept about himself. Canada wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for him, or if he should worry about Prussia's mental condition. It wasn't the fact of the many bookshelves that inhabited the room, it was the fact that it was **only **bookshelves that inhabited the room... Maybe a bed, if his eyes were seeing right. _

_Gilbert looked towards the blond handing over several of his journals, Canada yelped as he grabbed a hold of them as Prussia went on about his 'awesome' history._

_Not history, awesome history. _

_Honestly Canada didn't understand why this guy was so into himself, he flatters himself more than America does. __Lightly clearing his throat the Canadian spoke up," Um... But you're not a country anymore... Right?" Sometimes when something pops into Matthew's mind he blurts it out, a trait he and his brother both share though he denies it. _

_The albino paused in mid sentence and turned around " Don't say that!" He snapped, pointing his finger out. _

_" I'm sorry but it's true! You can um, still be awesome though."_

_" No it's not, its just a problem, it will be fixed! Right now I am here to share my awesomeness with the world!"_

_" If you're not a country how are you still here?" Another thought that popped into his mind. _

_That question struck a nerve with Prussia, a nerve that shouldn't never be touched, __" How dare you mock me?!"_

_Now realizing what he said Canada whimpered," I'm sorry it just slipped out!"_

_" You don't think that I can still hurt you? Once the world feared me!"_

_" Prussia I'm sorry it was a mistake!"_

_The albino grabbed a hold of Matthew's jacket collar, yanking him towards the back of the room. Canada shouted and begged for the man to let him go, but all Prussia did was snicker._

_Throwing Matthew onto his bed Prussia pounced on top of him, flipping him over as he leaned over the country's back, running his hand long the blond's hips. Canada tried to push the man off but Prussia seemed to be more determined Grabbing a hold of the blond's pants he begun pulling them down as he grinned," I will now show you the awesomeness of Prussia! We will have our own party down here!"_

~.

" I- I cant help it!"

" Ja, but you like it, you like it when Prussia plays with you in these naughty places." The albino pulled his fingers out, licking them as he chuckled," Don't worry, I have another thing I want to show you."

Matthew's eyes went wide as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. When he looked back he saw the large manhood Gilbert exposed. It was hard, already twitching with excitement as the man rubbed its head to the small opening of the Canadian. With two hands holding a firm grip on Matthew's hips, Prussia dragged the country on top of his shaft without hesitation. His hands quickly shifted up to the blond's chest, wrapping him into a tight embrace as he started to buck his hips inside the other male's frame.

Canada gasped out, mouth open as dirty moans and grunts escaped him, this made Prussia chuckle ever more.

" You like it ja? You like it when Prussia is doing your dirty hole!"

" No!" Matthew shook his head," Don't say stuff like that!"

" What would the others think? Canada being done by my awesomeness, I can't wait to tell your brudder."

" No please! Don't tell him!" He begged.

" Then tell me how much you like it Canada, tell Prussia how much you like sitting on his awesome cock!"

At first Matthew tried to ignore the lustful feeling that took over him. But like that phone call from America, the more he ignored it the harder it became to see past it. As minutes went on the feeling was so amazing, so perfect, so awesome.

Canada finally spoke up, no longer a whisper.

" I-I", he swallowed," I love it!"

Matthew reached his hand over, grabbing a hold of the white locks, and gripped Prussia's hair as he opened his legs wider. His glasses plopped onto the bed sheets, in the small sticky mess of the maple lover's juices. But Matthew didn't care, he just wanted to finish, he wanted to finish oh so very badly.

Grabbing Canada's arms like handles, Prussia slammed him down harder as his climax was slowly approaching. His movement quickened, his thrusts became harder, the head of his manhood was beating against the sweet spot of the blond. But Prussia was not alone, Canada's member twitched as his precum coated it. When he tried to reach to tend to it, his arm was yanked back.

" I'm so close!" Matthew gasped," So close! Please let me!-"

Gilbert interrupted, " Not yet, together, we will do this together and it will be amazing!"

With one final thrust Prussia grunted as he held onto the smaller male tightly. His shaft twitched as his juices spilled out, filling the inner walls of the Canadian. Matthews hips bucked his he too reached his peak, his own seed shooting out, landing onto the sheets and blankets, as well as his glasses.

The room fell silent with the stench of sex that lingered in the air, sex and the light smell of Maple Syrup.

Prussia stayed in place, refusing to move while Canada sat on his lap. The blond blushed a deep red as he felt the other man still inside him, he tried to move but Gilbert still had a firm hand on him, refusing to let go. Looking back Canada cleared his throat and asked quietly," Can I get up?"

The albino shook his head," No, you will stay with me and my awesomeness, plus I need to write this down."

" W-what!? No you don't!"

" Yes I do, that was awesome, and such awesomeness needs to be written down!" Grabbing at a journal from the floor, Gilbert pulled it up, opening it to the first blank page," It's not every day Canada speaks up! This is history!"

* * *

Authors note: Next is Greece and Japan, request made by Hetapocalypse822 . It will be posted up in a few days as of this chapter's release.


	4. Greece x Japan ( M )

author note: I had fun doing this one.

* * *

Story Four.

**Cats are Perverts**

Greece x Japan

~.

Standing in the ruins and rubble Japan looked at the man sprawled out on the broken pillar. He chuckled as he moved closer, gripping the shopping bag in his hand. Greece laid there, eyes closed snoring away as the brown feline rolled about on his chest, purring as his back paws patted the man's face playfully. Japan sat next to the man and smiled as he placed the bag beside him. Hands in his lap he looked at the other country, wondering, how long has he been sleeping exactly. The Asian Country always enjoyed visiting him, it always brought something new to the table. Greece was very calm, and he enjoyed many things, big or small. But what Japan admired the most, was that fact that Greece was proud of his history and refused move the sights of his mother's past. Instead he cleaned and dusted them off, ready to show the world how his country came to be.

The smaller male sighed, gripping his uniform. There were many things he was proud of, but many others he wish would disappear from the history books.

" ...Kiku?"

Japan's eyes opened, looking over towards the brunette he apologized," Ah, Greece-san did I wake you?"

Sitting up the brown animal rolled off his stomach plopping onto the ground with a light thump. Greece looked down reaching for the poor creature, cradling it into his arms. Looking back at the man Greece shook his head answering," No, it's late, I was bound to wake up sooner or later."

Kiku sighed, smiling," Good, I would have felt horrible if I was the one who woke you up."

Moving his legs over the pillar the country wrapped his arms around the cat tighter, but not too tight. Scratching it's head the creature purred as it's ears relaxed, it's long fluffy tail swaying from side to side. Japan watched the animal, almost jealous.

_I wish I could be a cat for a day, then I wouldn't have to worry about anything, _he thought,_ I wouldn't have to deal with my country's issues or answer stupid phone calls. I could just sleep and relax all day, maybe read my mangas and eat my salty salmon. _Such a pleasant thought.

" Whats in the bag Kiku?" The country asked reaching for it.

Japan shook his head, trying to push his selfish thoughts away. Looking at the man he answered," Yes, I bought you a present, something that is popular in my country right now."

Heracles reached in the bag pulling out a pair of," They are plastic cat ears Greece-San", Japan smiled," A lot of the young people wear them. Plus I know how you like cats so I thought they would perfect for you."

After putting the cat down, Greece placed the object on his head, blushing a little as he rubbed the tips of the plastic ears. If he had a tail, the fluffy limb would surly be wagging at this point. The large man reached out, hugging the smaller country," Thank you Kiku."

The black haired country blushed a darker shade, as he was held in the brunette's embrace. Slowly reaching up he gripped the man's coat and replied," Y-you're welcome Heracles", closing his eyes he smiled, enjoy the feeling of the other country closer to him. Japan always enjoyed this feeling, Greece's hugs were to warm and welcoming.

" Kiku..." the man whispered, a chill ran up Japan's spine.

" Y-yes?"

" I like it when you call me by my real name."

" Really?" Kiku blinked.

" Yes, it makes me feel special, especially when you say it."

" Well then I will say it more often", looking at the brunette he smiled," As long as you call me by my real name."

" I do, and I always will."

Placing a hand on the back of Japan's head Greece leaned in kissing him. The smaller country didn't waste any second, quickly returning the favor as he held onto the man's white shirt. Slowly pushing the country against the stone slab Greece's kissing became more passionate, as well as Japan's. Kiku's arms wrapped around the brunette's neck, taking breaths between kisses.

Heracles pulled away licking his lips," I missed you."

" I missed you too."

Then out of nowhere," I think i'm in heat."

" Well that was random."

" But it's true."

" Heracles, we have been over this you're not a cat."

" But that one time-"

" It was a cruel joke by England, he even admitted to it."

" But I was a cat that day."

" Yes because of a spell", Japan sighed," You're a country, not a cat."

" Sometimes I wish I was", the man admitted.

" I know", Japan chuckled as he pecked the man's cheek," Sometimes I do too."

Pressing the Asian country against the pillar once more, Greece started to undo the man's uniform, one button at a time. The brunette would always look so serious when they would do stuff like this, so serious and determined.

Pealing the white apparel away Heracles casted it to the side and tugged at the undershirt. Japan held his arms up as Greece pulled it off, also throwing it beside them. Leaning down their lips smashed into each other as Greece pinched and twisted the peaks of the other man's chest. This always drove Japan crazy, plus Greece enjoyed watching his partner squirm, in a good way of course. Kiku bucked his hips, his chest stuck out as he gasped. Heracles kissed him harder, silencing him. His hand traveled down to the smaller country's pants. He grazed his fingers against the Asian's member, poking and lightly tapping the tip of the shaft. Each time the his finger moved more pre-cum coated the manhood, and Greece's fingers. The man smiled as he pulled his hand away licking Japan's juices.

" It seems like Kiku is in heat", he teased," Maybe you should wear the ears."

Looking at his partner Japan protested," I'm not a cat!"

Pulling off the plastic cat ears Greece placed them on Kiku's head," Now you are." Gripping onto the bottoms of the Japanese uniform they were tugged off. Japan's member was twitching, pressing hard against the restricting cloth. Juices staining through, Kiku swallowed as Heracles grasped his manhood with both hands and started thrusting his grip. Small pants escaped his partner's lips with each movement, his body almost bouncing.

Greece was already hard, but he wanted to play with Japan a little longer. Japan was special, and he always came first, in both ways.

" Ngh", the small country moaned,"I can't hold it, move faster!" Like always Greece did as he was told.

Gasping Kiku arched his back, his lower half twitched as he finished. His juices shot out into the air, a few drops landed on the ground, but most of them landed on Greece. The brunette chuckled as he licked the sticky liquid. Gazing at his partner stated," You taste very sweet Kiku."

" Don't say stuff like that!"

" It's true though, but now I want to taste more."

" Heracles!"

" But you like it", Greece noted," And thanks to you i'm thirsty for my Kiku."

" It's just so-"

" Perverted?" He interrupted.

" Yes!"

" But you like it, you same my name and everything, my real name. Then you moan and make sounds, dirty sounds, sounds I love hearing", lifting Japan's chin he finished," Sounds you love making."

Japan looked away, trying to hold his ground," I can't help it, you know that."

Greece nodded," That's true, and I enjoy making you say such things."

Pulling Japan's underclothing down to his ankles, Heracles licked the head of the limp shaft. Holding onto it's base as he moved his mouth up and down the member. Kiku wasn't soft for long, he erected rather quickly. Moving from side to side Greece moved his mouth to the best of his ability. While doing so Japan quickly sat up, standing on his kneecaps as he grabbed onto Greece's hair. His whole body shook as he bounced his hips against the brunette in quick movements. Greece grabbed onto Japan's legs slowly opening them. Covering his index finger in the other country's seed he slipped it inside the puckered entrance and started to beat it against that forbidden spot.

The grip on Heracles's hair tightened, in fact it kind of hurt. But Greece didn't care he was to busy to react to such things. Thrusting his finger in and out of the man's entrance his eyes looked up, watching the lovely scene before him. Japan was such a serious person, and showed little emotion. Seeing him like this meant Greece was doing everything right. But this wasn't enough, he wanted to do more, he didn't want to let Japan finish without himself tended as well.

The brunette held onto Japan's shoulders pushing him down until he was on his back. Unzipping his pants his large manhood popped out from its binds. The Asian country covered his eyes, but the Heracles didn't care, he knew Japan would love this next part, he always does.

Every single time.

Lining the head to the small entrance Greece warned," I'm going in Kiku", gripping onto the small legs like handlebars he pushed himself inside.

Panting, Heracles opened the limbs wider, trying to slide it in as easy as possible. Looking at his partner he saw how the man curled, moaning as his insides were stretched back. Japan's finger nails dug into the pillar, as his body muscles tensed up.

Fully inside he held himself, letting his partner adjust. It's been awhile since their last time, as much as Greece would love to pound the air out of the man he had to think of Japan. Looking at the smaller country he asked," Are you okay?" Kiku slowly nodded as a response, letting him know that it was okay to start. Understanding the message Greece nodded back and took a deep breath.

Pulling himself halfway out he thrusted himself back inside, feeling the inner walls curl around him felt so amazing. He wanted to hold back but he couldn't, his body was more determined, more needy, and it wanted to be satisfied. Drilling himself in and out of the smaller country's entrance Greece grunted. Japan moaned and cried out the man's name as his whole body bounced and jerked the his partner's manhood banging against his insides.

" Heracles! Harder!" Greece loved this side of Japan, a side only **he** can see, a side only **he** can bring out.

The country did as instructed and quickened his pace. The more he moved the closer and closer his climax became, looking at Kiku's own erection he seemed pretty close too. Dirty sounds echoed about in the ruins, hitting off each broken pillar and ancient statue within a mile.

" I'm going to cum, Heracles i'm going to cum!"

The brunette nodded as he panted," Good i'm almost there, just a few more seconds!"

Gritting his teeth Greece's head flew back as he finally reached his peak. Throwing his head back the man's lower body pulsed, his juices releasing themselves inside the other country's body. Japan grabbed the pillar as his member twitched, his seed shooting out once more into the air. Dropping onto his body, almost coating his stomach.

With heavy eyes the two looked at each other, smiling as they held each other in a sweaty embrace. They didn't say word, sometimes words were not needed and silence was appropriate for moments such as this. But suddenly that silence was broken by a light purring. The countries looked down at the brown cat that sat in front of them, tail brushing against the ground as it meowed.

* * *

authors note: Next is China and Japan. Have a couple you want? Let me know by leaving it in the reviews.


End file.
